When a boat is being launched and the boat and trailer are backed into water, accessibility to the boat is restricted and usually not very easy to accomplish, especially when there is no dock. Boarding ladders of the type commonly provided with boats are typically designed for access from the water and thus may be located too high for convenient access to a boat on a trailer. However, it is often necessary to climb onto the bow of the boat either before launch or after loading the boat back onto the trailer. It is common to stand on the trailer near the winch, but it is difficult to get onto the bow or nose platform from the trailer without climbing on a ladder.